girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-11-21 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- Being as I am in California, it was immediately clear to me that he's wearing a (miniature, sparkily designed) N95 face mask to guard against smoke pollution! But I suppose it's actually a bandage over the wound he caused by pulling off his metal nose. The other thing I find noteworthy is that we see all three Boyz and Zeetha, but not Violetta, so that's still an open plot thread. Bkharvey (talk) 06:18, November 21, 2018 (UTC) A good Spark trusts their loyal minions' competencies. On that note... Do you think Da Boyz are essentially her de facto Honor Guard?--MadCat221 (talk) 06:44, November 21, 2018 (UTC) : Oh, yes, they've been her Honor Guard since Zum Zum! (P.S., I forgot to acknowledge that Tobber doesn't seem to have turned into an octopus, or invisible, or anything. How sad.) Bkharvey (talk) 07:16, November 21, 2018 (UTC) As usual, the Boyz show Batman-Levels of core competency. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:59, November 21, 2018 (UTC) :For the last dozen or so pages, the Boyz, particularly Dimo, have been looking bad with silly terms, and making mistakes during this whole investigation that range from embarassing to basically the punchline. Here they are reminding us that when it comes to their core skills --the ones the Hetrodynes actually recruited them for-- they are dangerous '''Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 14:22, November 21, 2018 (UTC) :: Could you expand on the mistakes? I'm with you about the silly terms, if we're talking about easy/peasy and moo cow, but even on the easy/peasy page, Oggie and Maxim didn't do anything wrong; the damage was done before they arrived. Oh, and about the core-skills-dangerous thing, what we're seeing here isn't a great feat of warriorhood; it's not a great feat for four fighters to arrest a professor. Dimo's contribution is, as Agatha points out, being smart about shortcuts through secret passages. Presumably this means he memorized the map that Wooster requisitioned. Bkharvey (talk) 04:39, November 22, 2018 (UTC) ::: Not BVC, but.. Oggie and Maxim were way too casual dealing with Smokes' murdered body. They should have left one of them there to guard it/keep it from disappearing, ''without touching anything, and the other gone to report what they found. Instead they sling his bloody corpse over one shoulder and haul it openly through the dome's corridors. However, I'll certainly give them a pass regarding not knowing the importance of the wiped blackboards. --Geoduck42 (talk) 17:50, November 22, 2018 (UTC) :From TVTropes:: Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass: Da Boyz have funny accents, are generally not too bright and more than a little goofy. Then something happens, and suddenly all the goofiness is gone and you're reminded that Da Boyz are in fact 200+ years-old SuperSoldiers... Fred1740 (talk) 18:19, November 21, 2018 (UTC) :: It's been suggested in these pages that the stupidity of Jägers is a deliberate pose, to fool enemies and/or to avoid terrifying friends. Bkharvey (talk) 21:35, November 22, 2018 (UTC) ::: Gil(?): You can't possibly be that stupid. ::: Oggy(?): Can be if we wants to be. ::: (Where is that exchange? It doesn't appear to be in the Chronology.) Argadi (talk) 22:16, November 22, 2018 (UTC) :::: Not Gil, . Oggie says "Your wife is calling you a fool without actually..." when she says "who would be fool enough to try steal a Wulfenbach warship?" :-) Bkharvey (talk) 22:18, November 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Thank you! When I search with the "correct" spelling the first result is a Google Books result for Agatha H. and the Clockwork Princess. Argadi (talk) 22:54, November 22, 2018 (UTC) :::::: Three lines later on that page is "Maxim's cheerful face." (Emphasis added.) That really bothers me. Maxim is carrying Lars's body, and if you look in the comic there's nothing at all cheerful about him. What were they thinking? Bkharvey (talk) 23:07, November 22, 2018 (UTC) All this time I've been thinking that Smokes's facial expression in his last panel was fear of a monster. But perhaps it was really astonishment, as in, "Wait, you're supposed to be dead!" ➤ But, about the Jägers: Maybe this is one of those times when you're all going to tell me I'm overthinking this, but... We keep being reminded that the Jägers volunteered, and in particular swore fealty to the Heterodynes voluntarily. And we know from the example of Vole that the oath isn't chemically enforced. But the Heterodynes to whom they swore fealty centuries ago were the evil ones, and those who chose Jägerhood were attracted precisely to that evil. (One imagines rape and plunder, although GG, aiming at PG-13, isn't going to be explicit about the rape part.) So I think the text glosses too quickly over how the Jägers would react to Bill and Barry, and then to Agatha. Vole is apparently the only example of rebellion in the ranks. There hasn't been the slightest hint of Da Boyz pushing Agatha to start some entertaining wars. Early on, they did speculate, with some worry, about which kind of Heterodyne she'd turn out to be, but they seem happy either way. Do 200 years of Jägerhood mellow you out, or something? Bkharvey (talk) 22:06, November 22, 2018 (UTC) : The print-novels talk about this a little at one point- one of the dangers of living to be hundreds of years old is simple boredom. (This is the route to becoming a General- you finally just get tired of all the fighting...) When the Boys launched their career as heroes, the Jagers as a whole were both puzzled and intrigued; here was something genuinely new. So they would covertly follow the duo around, just watching, until they got caught at it and were ordered to stay in Mechanicsburg. And now.. along with their stint working for the Baron as peace-enforcers rather than ravagening shock-troops, they've had twenty-odd years to get used to the idea that they can serve a different sort of Heterodyne.--Geoduck42 (talk) 02:32, November 23, 2018 (UTC)